The Eternal Round
by The Foreseer
Summary: With a new evolution in Beyblade, there comes new bladers. But with everything new, you must remember the old. Otherwise the same mistakes will repeat and the world will fall into one eternal round. Arise chosen bladers of destiny and follow your heart to victory. Save the Earth. Save human kind. Have the courage to stand up for the greater good. Do. Not. Bow. Down. Can you do it?
1. Kerei

Hi you guys! Long time no see^^ I hope you all enjoy this story and review. Thank-you!

* * *

><p>A lone figure stood in a forest, debating whether or not to make the climb up a tall earth mound. The figure growled, inwardly conflicted at the choice he or she had to make. If he or she made the hike up the mountain, there was no telling what lay beyond on the other side. But if they didn't climb up it...<p>

"Hurry! I think I saw them up here!" a voice called not too far away in the forest behind the shadowed figure.

"It looks like I don't have a choice," the figure spoke with a small hiss. They dashed up the mountain side and hid behind a boulder poking out from the mound of dirt.

He or she stayed quiet, their heart beat pounding in their ears. The sound of a twig breaking below the hidden figure, made him or her hold their breath. The voices that belonged to the gang that was following the figure yelled angrily.

"Monde! I knew we shouldn't have brought you along you clumsy boy!" Gang member one lashed out.

"But sir-!"

"You idiot! Be quiet!" Gang member one cursed loudly; Immediately giving away their hideout behind a cluster of trees. The dark clothed figure hiding behind the boulder smiled, _so that's where they are._

Standing up, the mysterious figure made their way up the mountain silently; Confident that the gang wouldn't see him or her. _Tch, what a hypocrite._

XXX

The black clothed figure kept a steady pace up the mountain and by dusk he or she got to the top. They took in the view of vibrant colors the sunset gave off and breathed in deeply. "It's beautiful up here."

Scouring the land that stretched on and on below the mountain, the figure spotted their destination. The secret path to Mist Mountain. Also known by some as the Mountain of No Return. Peering up to the now starlit sky, the figure placed a hand on their hip.

"Hm, I wonder..."

_Flashback_

"_They say there is a guardian in the sacred temple in Mist Mountain little one. If you ever make the journey to the mountain, do not take it lightly. It is a hard and challenging path with many deceits and secret passageways."_

"_Yes father."_

"_I mean it child. The guardian that protects that mountain is unmerciful. There is a chance you will not make it out alive."_

"_How do I defeat him?"_

_Taping the nose of his child, the father chuckled, "I do not know. I have never wished to battle the guardian." Becoming serious again, the father continued on. "And neither should you little one. Promise me you will not challenge him."_

"_But father-"_

"_Promise! I cannot nor wish to lose you as I did your mother all those years ago. You are all I have left. Promise me my child."_

_With a fiery passion, the child shook their head, "I can feel the guardian calling to me father. He wants me to come. I need to go. I _have _to go."_

"_You are like your mother young one." Studying his child, the father sighed in defeat. "Very well, you have my blessing. But you are not to leave until the age of fourteen. As it is the age where our own journey's to unlock ourselves begin."_

"_Hai, father."_

End of Flashback

"I will not fail father; Or I will not be known as Kerei Onoshio." The figure said softly into the night. "I will come back to you one day." Kerei proceeded into the night towards the temple's path. A howl in the distance made the blader freeze for one second in fright before she scowled and continued moving forward. _Wolves or no wolves, I'm going to make it to the temple._

* * *

><p>Alright! Time to set up some ground rules.<p>

Everyone can send in ONE OC; **ONLY**.

If you send in an OC, it has to be sent through a private message to me. Otherwise I will not accept it. If you send in your OC and I accept him or her, you are telling me I have the right to use your OC in any way, shape, or form. I am only putting in the latter because I'm a sucker for romance and in this beyblade story, I want romance between some of the OC's. THIS WILL NOT BE THE CASE FOR EVERYONE. I myself don't know who will be paired up with who until I start writing and a scene pops up.

I WILL NOT KILL ANYONE'S OC. I don't ever want someone to kill my OC and so I will never do that to anyone's OC. Unless of course you make a special request for you OC to die; I might consider it then.

Kyouya, Gingka, and the rest of them are not going to be in this story. So please, when you are filling out the OC form, do not pair your OC with Kyouya, Tsubasa, etc. If one of them do happen to pop up somewhere in my story, it will only be because someone is remembering them in my story.

When you send me an OC through PM, I will send you back a PM telling you if your OC got accepted **OR **declined. It may take a while for me to get back to you, so please, be patient with me. If you choose to be a sore loser if I do happen to decline you, I will immediately block you in any way that I can. If you send in any PM's that are opposite of kind, I will block you in any way that I can. I am choosing to do this because authors on here who accept OC's get hurtful PM's from the author of the OC they accepted. THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE IT. My story is a privilege for you to have a chance to send in your OC and to have your OC put into my story.

Now for the fun part:)

**WHEN YOU SEND ME YOUR OC, MAKE SURE TO SUBJECT THE PM;** **OC.** Plain and simple.

OC FORM:

FULL NAME OF CHARACTER:

GENDER:

AGE:

APPEARANCE:

ONE OUTFIT:

PERSONALITY:

BEY NAME:

BEYBLADE'S SPIRIT (ex; Yuu's is Libra, etc. Choose if you want a spirit or a beast of some kind.):

BEY DESCRIPTION:

BEY BEAST (ex; Gingka's is pegasus, etc. Choose if you want a beast or a spirit of some kind.):

BEY MOVES (ex; #1; Bull Uppercut; Bull sinks low and hits the opposing bey. When it hits the opposing bey, the opposing bey flies into the air.) You can have up to 4 special moves. There will be some bladers in the story with 6 special moves; I WILL SEND YOU A PM IF YOU ARE QUALIFIED TO HAVE SIX SPECIAL MOVES;

If you have gotten this far, great! You're almost done!

This story will be updated whenever possible. I still have a life so I will not be updating everyday. That's crazy. In order for this story to continue on, I need reviews. Period.

Please forgive me in advance. Writing a specific story like this where you use others OC's in your story is something I have never done before. I promise you I will not get your OC's personalities right; I'm not _that_ good of a writer. However, I will perform to the best of my abilities to do so.

Okay:D I think I covered everything. If you have any questions or concerns, please send me a PM with the subject of either QUESTION or CONCERN. That way I will be able to get back to you as soon as I can.

Alright, MarsTwilight signing off. I'll check back later to see how far this story is going. I hope you've all enjoyed yourselves this Thanksgiving!


	2. Disclaimer

I own nothing except for my own OC. This disclaimer will be for the whole entire story.

OC's I have accepted so far;

Nichi; belongs to RetzTourmaline.

Max; belongs to Infinity Wizard.

Luke; belongs to shadowritergirl.

Kiara; belongs to TheNightmareBringer.

Pandora; belongs to Aki the Neko Bunny.

Jin; belongs to CygnusCrown Night.

Jack; belongs to my brother^^ LOL.


	3. Fire and Ice part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Luke as he belongs to shadowritergirl. I do not own the mysterious girl in this chapter (you will all find out who she is in due time, mwahaha) as she belongs to TheNightmareBringer.

OC's I have accepted so far;

Nichi; belongs to RetzTourmaline.

Max; belongs to siderisn.

Luke; belongs to shadowritergirl.

(Mysterious girl. Still not going to reveal;) LOL); belongs to TheNightmareBringer.

Pandora; belongs to Aki the Neko Bunny.

Special thanks to RetzTourmaline for helping me not chuck my computer out the window... or smash it with a hammerXD I worked on this chapter EVERYDAY this week and she really helped me to stay calm.

I hope those of you who's OC's are in this chapter are how you imagined your OC. I will get better if I didn't get them straight on. Please remember this is my first time doing a story like this.

Anywho, enjoy!

Jin; belongs to CygnusCrown Night.

* * *

><p>A young man in blinding white jeans walked into an empty clearing in the forest. He wore a black chain around his waist that bounced with his every step; as did his leather bangles with metal studs on each of his wrists. It quickly made for a catchy tune and the blader found himself walking to the rhythm of the beat.<p>

He stopped himself abruptly and snorted, "Tt, what am I doing?"

A girl's haughty laugh caught his attention and he swiveled towards the noise, "How would I know?"

"Who are you?" He called out to the forest behind him, embarrassed at being caught acting a little silly. "Where are you?"

"Calm down. Jeez," the mysterious girl's voice came from a nearby tree. "It's not like your pants are on fire."

The young man glared at the trees, "Show yourself! I know you've been following me around."

"I wouldn't say I was following you. It's more of you're going in the same direction as I am." her voice came out crisply and the tree the man was staring at suddenly revealed the face of a very pretty girl.

Her black with red highlights shoulder length hair poked out at odd angles from getting tangled in the tree branches. Curiously, it seemed that she didn't mind the state of her hair. Her black eyes watched him until the male blader finally smirked.

"Are you going to stay up there all day or what?"

She leaned back against the tree lazily, ignoring his comment, "I didn't know you wanted to meet me so badly." Opening one eye, she gave him a teasing wink. "I must be irresistible."

The ginger hair blader tossed her a frown, "Are you trying to embarrass me?"

Her black eyes opened once more and she stared at him oddly, "That was blunt."

"It was supposed to be," he answered, his voice monotone.

She mocked him in a high girly voice, "It was supposed to be."

He spat on the ground, now irritated, "That was mature of you."

"Mm," she said uncaringly, waving her hand in a go-away motion from her position in the big oak tree.

Still staring at her from the bottom of the tree, he noticed she was wearing a lion claw necklace with a flame shaped ruby gem in the middle; it sparkled in the sunlight that hit it. "So, she likes cats huh?" he thought, slightly amused.

"Do you see something you like...?" she trailed off, talking about her cursed good looks as she continued to feel his gaze on her. Why didn't he leave already?

"What's there to like kitty cat?" the blader in a white leather jacket asked coolly.

She rolled her eyes as she fingered her necklace his was referring to. Kitty cat? That's the best he can do? Still, no one called her a kitty cat and got away with it. Not to mention insulting her about her looks. She may be a tomboy but everyone knew cats in general were pretty cute.

In one swift motion she stood to her full height of 6 foot even, trying to intimidate him, "Do you want to fight me or something?"

"You wouldn't last two seconds in a bey battle against me," he said flatly, shoving his hands into his white jean pockets. Just a bit more closer and I'll have you...

Her black eyes narrowed but nonetheless she jumped down from her perch at his feet, "How much do you want to bet tough guy?"

"Luke," he stated simply when they locked eyes. Her red lips tugged towards the ground.

"Excuse me?"

"My name's Luke."

"Catchy name for a guy who's trying to catch me in one of his smooth pickup lines."

Luke inwardly smiled, dang she was good. Shaking his head, he nodded towards her, "You?"

"What about me?" she asked stiffly, crossing her arms over her red off the shoulder tanktop under a black corset top with red laces at the sides and golden swirls on the bodice.

Now she was playing hard to get. Alright, fine. Two could play this game. "Do you have any pick up lines?"

Her make-up that edged towards gothic matched her personality, Luke realized when she next spoke, "Only your mother would give you a pick up line."

An award pause formed until Luke let out a low whistle, "Ouch."

Turning on her heel, she started to walk off. She was getting too comfortable with how easy Luke was able to get her to talk to him. She wouldn't allow someone to get close to her. Not again. She found that is was easier to get people to stay away from you if you were rude to them.

Not wanting her to leave without him knowing her name, Luke called after her, intrigued. "Battle me and if I win, you'll tell me your name."

Her hourglass figure that she was not fond of froze, despite her mind screaming at her legs to keep on walking. "Fine," she found herself saying. "But if I win, what do I get?"

Luke watched her carefully, weighing out his options. Finally, he decided to take the easiest path with the cold girl; he was going to bluff his way into getting her to battle him.. "I'll give you ten million dollars."

If the gothic girl was facing Luke, he would've told her she looked like her eyes were on steroids they were bugged out so much. "Ten million dollars?" she thought almost choking on her spit. Making her face emotionless, she faced the same as ever somber looking Luke.

"How do I know this isn't some kind of trick?"

Luke shrugged, dealing out a wild card, "I suppose the only way for you to find out is to battle me and win." He inwardly smirked, "Not that you'll be able to mind you."

The girl's red lips curled upward slightly, "You're going to regret ever making this bet with me Luke." She pushed her hair into a side ponytail and redead her red and black bey within a couple of seconds. "Let's battle."

Her inner self smiled, "Just don't cry when I'm finished with you."

Bringing out his own bey, Luke could feel his scar across his right eye in the shape of an angel's wing prickle in warning. He listened to it carefully and the sight of flames danced across his vision. The male blader peered at the girl with his eye that wasn't covered with his ginger hair. What are you hiding?

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me what you think:)<p> 


	4. Fire and Ice part 2

It's FINALLY here! Chapter 3:D

**F.Y.I-** Chapter two will be updated for the entire disclaimers' in this story.

I apologize to shadowritergirl. It seems I have the hardest time getting Luke's personality straight! Gr! Hopefully as this story continues, I will get it down. If you want, you can send me a couple of catch phrases Luke uses and that might help me^^

Anyway... I might do a Christmas special with this story... I'm not sure yet. It might be late but, eh. Give me feedback if you think I should do a **CHRISTMAS SPECIAL**!

* * *

><p>"Let it rip!" both bladers yelled letting their beys fly. The beys collided in mid-air that shook the forest to it's roots. A tree groaned before it fell, knocking into another tree as gravity pushed it down. The beys started to circle each other; red and black vs. blue and black.<p>

When the gothic girl's bey hit the forest's ground, she didn't waste a second to attack, "Flame Solaria!"

Hearing a tree crack behind him, Luke rolled off to the side as he called out to his own bey, "Snowstorm Khione!"

Leaves on the forest's ground flew everywhere as Solaria and Khione raced to meet each other head on. At the last minute, Khione's spin track lengthened and Solaria passed right under the ice bey. Afterwards, Khione went back to it's normal height. The girl's black eyes widened slightly at the movement.

"Attacking Khione head on isn't going to help you. With it's TH170 spin track, you won't be able to hit it," said Luke openly. "You might as well tell me your name now and get it over with."

The fire bey owner made no move to show she had heard his words. Instead, she called out, "This is a bey battle and if you're not going attack, Solaria and I will find another way to defeat you. Queen Lioness Rising Sundance!"

Intrigued, Luke watched as her bey picked up speed. It's fusion wheel seemed to sparkle in the sunlight as it moved and Luke realized it was because it was made up of firestone and black steel. It's red energy ring with golden carved lion claws on it, changed to where the lion claws on the bey popped out slightly to reflect the sun's light. Fascinated with the beys craftsmanship, Luke watched as the claws eventually opened and started to suck in the sun's rays of light. With a surprised jolt, the ginger hair male balder realized Solaira started to be move faster with every turn. Moving his gaze to look at his own bey, Luke could only stare at it in confusion.

Khione was slowing down significantly.

Calculating the situation in his mind, Luke thought out loud, "You have a defense and stamina bey I see." Turning his face up to meet the female blader's eyes, he ran his fingers through his ginger hair smoothly.

"Oh darn," she called to him sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "You have me all figured out."

Luke recognized that the girl was taunting him but it didn't stop him from getting annoyed. However, he knew she didn't realize she spoke the truth- Luke _did_ have her all figured out. Being the brother of Wales had its advantages of being able to spot bladers of powerful beys; It was Luke's special knack.

Taking a more powerful stance, Luke realized there was only one way to finish this battle. Taking a chance, he called out his own special move, "Khione! Black Ice!" It's face bolt glowed a soft blue as the picture of fluffy, white snowflakes came to life on it. Literally.

The girl growled as she covered her eyes from the sudden attack of snowflakes hitting her face. Determined not to show any signs of weakness, she forced her eyes back open in pride. However, when she opened her eyes a huge wall of transparent ice about 50 feet tall stood before her.

Her jaw slackened slightly.

"Solaria!" she cried out, thinking her bey was trapped in the ice. Instantly, she heard her bey from somewhere within the iceberg hit the ice in response to her voice and she sighed in relief. She was still in the game.

Looking around wildly for someway to get on top of the ice, the trees caught her attention. Forming a plan in her mind, she quickly scaled a tree closest to the mini iceberg and jumped on top of the huge ice form in order to find her bey. Landing on the cold, slippery surface, she fell and slid until she felt her back slam into something hard. Along the way, she spotted her bey through a crack in the ice; Solaria had gotten saved by a tiny pocket of air in the ice cube.

"You're lucky we're battling in a forest," she heard Luke's monotone voice from right above her. "Otherwise you wouldn't have got up here and you couldn't do anything against my bey finishing you off."

She groaned in anger at getting caught in his trap so easily and attempted to stand up. A shock ran up her spine as she lifted herself up by her hands and she bit her bottom lip to keep a cry in her throat.

"What are your toes made up of, steel?" she asked through gritted teeth, her back throbbing in pain as she kept trying to stand up to reform some of her dignity.

"That's physically impossible," said Luke, crossing his arms. As he continued on talking, the female blader swore she heard a smile in his voice. "...My boots on the other hand are steel-toed."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I don't kid," said Luke softly. "...Kiara."

"So you figured it out huh?" grunted Kiara, still trying to push herself up by her hands.

"It isn't hard to miss a face that defeats her enemies easily but never bothers to enter the championships. My brother, Wales, has been keeping an eye on you." said Luke, hauling Kiara up by the shoulders and keeping them there to make sure she didn't fall over.

"You guys have been stalking me?"

"There's a difference between stalking and gathering up information for research papers."

"What's the difference? One of you is perverted and the other one isn't?"

"Wales is not perverted and neither am I."

"You have me questioning that statement," said Kiara coyly, glancing at his hands that were keeping her upright.

"If I wasn't holding you, you would still be lying on the ground," stated Luke coldly. "I should be getting your thanks, not this crap."

Kiara raised one of her eyebrows, "If you can't take it, don't dish it out."

"What have I been doing this whole time? Relaxing? I've been taking your crap during all of this!"

Pushing Luke's hands off her form, Kiara stood steady despite how much her back continued to throb, "We have a battle to finish."

"Kiara..." Luke warned. "I can take you dow-"

"Go Fury Hydrophius!" a new voice came into the battle. "Special move, Luna Wave!"

Both bladers turned to see a sea-green and gold colored bey fly onto the 50 foot sheet of slippery ice. To both of their surprise, it started to tunnel its way through the ice block instead of sliding off completely. They heard scrambling and the next thing they saw that astonished them were two hands on the edge of the mini iceberg and then a leg. Finally they saw the figure haul themselves up and stand. He wiped his hands free from the snow powder and turned around to reveal his boyish face.

"Hi! My name's Jack," the said blader said cheerfully, breathing hard. He turned towards Luke with his seemingly big, forest green eyes. "Did you make this ice cube? I saw you guys blading and then you stopped. Why? Did the iceberg break your beys? Did one of you win the battle?"

Luke was utterly speechless. _How in the world did a ten year old climb up without using the trees?_

Kiara, however, was not speechless. "Go away kid."

"That's not nice," said Jack, a small pout forming on his lips. "If you guys are battling, I want to join!"

"Go find your own battle," said Luke giving the boy a hard stare.

The short, dirty blonde hair child shuffled away on the ice and sat down on the edge, "Fine. I'll watch then."

A gleam entered Luke's eyes. This kid was getting on his nerves. A sudden thought popped into his mind. _What was a kid like Jack doing out this far on his own? _His gaze quickly swept over Jack's appearance at the thought.

Jack was wearing a black leather jacket, much like his own white one but it was torn in places that it shouldn't be- as if it had got snared on some branches in the forest. Luke glanced at Jack's pants; they were dark jeans with flecks of mud on the bottom of the hem. Thinking back to how Jack had easily scaled up the ice cube, Luke remembered how hard Jack had been breathing when he stopped moving. The kid had to be running on adrenaline from something... or some_one._

Suddenly, part of the iceberg started to crack, breaking Luke's trail of thought. The crack grew larger and larger and Kiara held her breath, awaiting the unexpected. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jack giving her a cheshire grin.

Kiara wrinkled her nose at the motion. How could he be so happy? It was sickening to watch him smile all the time.

The ice at that moment split open to reveal Solaria being pushed up from the hole by Jack's bey. Kiara swiveled back to the kid who looked like he was congratulating himself on a job well done.

"Don't help me!" shouted Kiara to the boy. "I could've done that myself!"

"But watching you guys battle is sooo booooring. I want to battle too!" cried out Jack in his defense. "You take too long with your moves. It's like watching a snail trying-"

"Finish that sentence and I swear-" Kiara interrupted hotly only for herself to get interrupted by the sound of multiple footsteps circling the iceberg.

Luke's earlier thoughts came handy when he realized that whoever was surrounding the ice must be who Jack was running from. As if to prove his hypothesis, Jack inched towards the center of the ice in silence- away from the edge.

"Jack Shards!" a deep voice boomed from below the 50 foot ice block. "You can't run forever!"

Luke shared a look with Kiara- so Jack was running from someone- But why?

Jack clenched his fists but stayed quiet as his bey, Fury Hydrophius, circled him in a protective manner at the sound of the man's voice below.

"We know you are there! You either come down," the booming voice called again. "Or you will leave us no choice but to come up and grab you!"

Kiara shook her head as she watched the boy look around himself for an escape route, "You're only what- ten?- and you're in serious trouble with the law? I feel sorry for your mom when you hit your teens."

Jack turned towards her and locked his sudden cold forest green eyes on her black ones. "You shouldn't feel sorry for my mom. She gave left me a year ago. I haven't heard from her since."

Luke nodded, thinking of his own horrible past of his father beating him as a child, "The world isn't perfect."

Kiara suddenly realized that the bounty hunters were quiet- Too quiet. That's when she saw the group of men. They were jumping from tree to tree, gaining momentum to jump on top of the ice. Widening her stance, Kiara called to the two male bladers behind her.

"They let us distract ourselves so that they could get a headstart!"

Luke spoke quickly, seeing the men, "Khione! Black Ice!"

The bounty hunters jumped off the last row of trees just as snowflakes started to swirl in the air. With a powerful breeze, an additional 50 foot mini iceberg appeared instantly; making the three bladers roughly 100 feet above the ground. They watched as the bounty hunters flailed their arms just as they hit the side of the smooth ice wall and slide down to the ground from gravity.

"Ooo," said Jack wincing. "That's got to hurt." He turned to Luke with new understanding in his eyes. "So that's where this ice thing came from. So. _Cool!_"

Ignoring Jack, Luke turned towards Kiara, "I don't think they're going to give up that easily."

Kiara nodded in agreement, "We should leave. Each of us can go our own ways."

"Wait!" cried Jack panicked. "I-"

Several helicopters was soon seen by the three bladers in the horizon above the trees. They roared loudly and Jack covered his ears from the harsh noise. Luke and Kiara did the same.

Kiara turned and glared at the frightened boy. "Why are they chasing you?"

Jack opened his mouth, yelling as loud as he could over the helicopter's noise, "I don't know! I've just been trying to look for the stone pathway to the entrance of Mist Mountain."

"Why?" asked Luke, leaning towards the boy to hear him better.

Jack stared at him in shock, "Didn't you know they're having a tournament there? Everyone's been trying to find the pathway but only so far a few lucky bladers have made it through."

"Yeah," said Kiara. "That's why I'm up here.

Luke thought for a moment before he pointed his finger at Jack, "If I help you, you will talk more to me about this tournament."

"Okay!" said Jack fist bumping the air. The sound of guns getting loaded from the helicopters alerted the threesome. "But you better hurry because we're about to get blown to bits!"

As if fate heard the small blader, the helicopters started to shoot beys at the three some. The group of men below started to cheer at the noise and soon were shooting their own beys at the ice from down below in an attempt to split the iceberg.

Kiara found herself covering the boy with her own body as a shield and called out to her bey to protect Jack's. _These guys were crazy!_

"Watch out!" yelled Luke, bringing Kiara out of her thoughts. He slammed into Kiara, knocking her and Jack down to the ground. "You almost got hit!"

The sound of beys being fired from the black helicopters continued on while the threesome tried their best to avoid being hit. A driver from one of the helicopters called out to them from a speaker, "Surrender Jack Shard's and we will let you live."

"Yeah right, " grumbled Kiara, standing up slowly. "You'll most likely kill us."

Jack's eyes widened at his new friends- whether they knew they were his friends or not, "I don't want you guys to die!"

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" cried out Luke. Hurting people to get what you wanted made you worthless. "KHIONE! SPECIAL MOVE, ICICLE BARRAGE!"

Khione raced across the ice and started to gather frost on itself when it started to spin around dramatically. Icicles of every size and shape shot towards the helicopters out of Khione. One by one the helicopters blew up and the riders parachuted themselves to safety. Khione kept at it until even the bladers down below where taken out.

"Wow! That was _awesome!_" shouted Jack in awe once Khione was finished. His bey, Hydrophius jumped into his hand and he beamed at his new hero. "Luke, you have to battle with me in the Mist Mountain Tournament!"

The sound of more trees falling from the crumpled helicopters landing on them revealed a hidden stone passageway- stopping Luke from giving the boy an answer. Jack gasped, "There! There it is!"

"What?" asked Kiara, her arms folded over her chest.

"That stone pathway! It takes you to the entrance of Mist Mountain! When the helicopters fell on those trees, it must have blew the mist away so we can see it now!" cried out Jack excitedly, pointing to the rocky walkway.

Luke shrugged, glancing at the shiny black helicopters that were now catching fire, "We better go now if we want to make it."

"Right!" said Jack and he took off at high speed.

Picking up Solaria, Luke gave the red and black bey to Kiara before grabbing his Khione. She rolled her eyes when he gave her a playful wink before he too took off; Kiara running after them. _Tch, boys._

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me what you think:)<p>

Constructive criticism is OKAY^^

I'm also thinking about getting a Beta Reader for this story. If you're interested please send me a PM with the subject BETA. Thank-you!

And in case if you didn't read it at the top, I might do a Christmas special with this story... I'm not sure yet. If you think I should write a Christmas special, put it in your review please!


	5. The Exchange

Hey guys^^ Merry late Christmas/Happy New Year! LOL

I originally was going to do a Christmas special but- let's all face it- it's too late to do something like that. I took too long. I'm really sorry guys.

However, I might do a "Snow fight special," just because it makes more sense since Christmas is now over. It will just depend on how busy I am with work.

I'm still looking for a Beta Reader if anyone is interested:)

Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter:D

Tell me what you think! R&R!

* * *

><p>"Ms. De, Vince has come back from mission A2-X7. He is now requesting an audience with you to go over details." an intercom crackled in a dark office room.<p>

A manicured nail came out of the dark and pressed a button on the intercom expertly, "What are you waiting for? Send him in."

"Yes ma'am."

A second later, the office door swung open to reveal a man in crisp uniform. His green eyes flashed with uncertainty as he walked into his employer's office- expecting the worst. He knew that once Ms. De realized his team hadn't succeeded with the mission, it was going to be the end for him- in more ways than one.

Knowing his employer was not a patient woman, Vince gathered some courage and locked eyes with her, "The children were not captured."

Ms. De stared hard at the man, "Excuse me?"

"We were taken by surprise. One of the kids blew up-" Vince caught himself before he said anything else and coughed as he went on. "Ehem- my troops and I were caught off guard."

The woman blinked, "You mean to tell me you can't catch three measly children?"

Vince stared at her, unsure of how to respond.

When Ms. De realized he wasn't going to say anything, she began to walk towards her employee a little to calmly, "Tell me Vince. How did three children defeat my team of elite forces?"

The man's heart started to pound with dread. Still, he said nothing.

In one swift motion, the blonde had Vince's throat in her hand, "I asked you a question."

"I think-"

Ms. De squeezed his neck, her voice becoming shrill, "ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"Ack!" Gasped Vince, his face starting to turn a brilliant shade of red. "The boy... found... some other bladers... a-and they..."

"All I assigned you to do was capture Jack Shards. Where. Is. He?" growled Ms. De angrily.

"The other... b-boy... his bey... th-threw icicles... caught us... off g-g-guard..."

Ms. De threw the man to the ground, her stormy bronze eyes darkening, "My elite forces were taken out by a boy, his bey, and a SPECIAL MOVE OF ICICLES?!"

"Th-there was also a girl," Vince managed to spit out, his voice hoarse. If he could at least come up with some useful information, Ms. De would let him go with a warning. "She had... a s-scar... on h-her left... sh-shoulder."

"Many girls have scars," snapped Ms. De, annoyed. She pointed to her arm just above her elbow. "I have a scar. In fact, most of everyone has a scar somewhere you dim-wit. They mean noth-" She paused mid sentence before interest sparked in her bronze eyes. "Did you say on her left shoulder?"

Vince stood from the ground, his legs wobbly. He didn't care why Ms. De showed any interest in the girl. He just didn't want to die. If he gave her enough info, she would let him go. He was sure of it.

"She also wore dark make-up and a lion claw necklace with a ruby in it."

"Interesting... Did you get her name?"

"No sir."

"I see," said the beautiful woman thoughtfully. "Leave me. I have work to do"

Vince said nothing as he walked out of the office, and nothing more when he left the building with a solemn expression. He was too numb with joy to properly think straight when he realized he had been let off with a warning instead of instantly being killed.

He took in a deep breath of air that burned his lungs and slowly released it with a grin. How good it felt to be alive.

XXXX

Vince waited on the outskirts of town, his expression guarded. He paced back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth.

Finally his cell rang and he flipped it open, _"You wished to speak with me?"_

"Operation 48-62 is now in motion," whispered Vince, pretending to enjoy the rich color of violet in the sky as he spoke so that passerbyers wouldn't be suspicious of him.

_"Is the boy still unattained?"_

"As planned. He is with two other bladers that can easily gain his safety to Mist Mountain."

_"Good. Make sure he does not reveal his position or the plan will be jeopardized."_

"Jack's the best on my team. I don't think I'll have to worry about him."

_"You mentioned there were other bladers with him?"_

"Yes. Kiara Summers and Lucas McKandless- both powerful bladers.

_"You will be rewarded greatly for this information."_

"I better be," mumbled Vince, rubbing his throat tenderly when he recalled Ms. De choking him. "Tell your boss I want double the amount if he wants me to get anything else."

_"Done. Just as long as you get what we need- we shouldn't have any problems."_

"We won't."

_"Good."_

* * *

><p>What did you think? Good? Bad?<p>

R&R please:3


	6. A Rough Tumble

Hi you guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to post... I was actually debating on changing the story when I realized I didn't need to... long story short here's the next chapter!

I apologize in advance. There isn't a much going on in this chapter but the next one should be better:D

Please R&R!

* * *

><p>Kerei moved through the maze of Mist Mountain, her long dark hair billowing behind her as she ran around in what felt like circles. Racing around another bend, the female blader noticed a green arrow on one of the walls. It pointed to the left and without a second thought, Kerei dashed into the pathway.<p>

"Finally I'm getting somewhere!" cried out Kerei, frustrated.

Seeing another arrow, she followed it without hesistation. Being boxed in by the maze made her stomach churn. When she was younger, she was known for getting lost easily and had set the town's record of being lost for two days.

In other words, she loved directions.

Turning another corner, she crashed into someone. With a soft, Oof!, she struggled to keep standing. Finally, her clumsiness won and she fell on top of the stranger.

She barely heard the other blader as she continued to lay on top of them, stunned, asking if she was okay.

"Huh?" asked Kerei, coming out of her shock.

"I said, are you hurt?" a boy's voice came from underneath her.

Blinking, Kerei tilted her face down and locked eyes with a boy about her age. She moved her mouth to speak but when nothing came out she clamped her mouth shut. Her face colored but her brain was stuck on the boy's icy blue eyes, unwilling to move on.

Finally, she managed to squeak out a soft, "No."

"Then get off of me," he demanded.

Kerei instantly felt heat creeping down her neck as she scrambled off the male blader, yelling mentally at herself for her stupidity. Why couldn't she have gotten off him emmediately like a normal person?! Because she was, well, herself. Weird things always happened to her. She herself even did weird things.

Maybe if she looked her name up in the dictionary it would mean weird...

Suddenly a voice shook Kerei from her strange thoughts and she turned to see a girl and a little boy running towards them.

"Hey, wait up Luke!"

The said boy smirked, "You should hurry up!"

The new girl glared at Luke, her black eyes glinting dangerously once she was in front of him, "We turned a corner and found that you had disappeared!"

The younger boy nodded, panting, "Yeah... we were... worried."

Luke only shrugged, "I got bored."

Kerei watched the exchange silently, feeling highly uncomfortable. Carefully she started to inch away. She only made it about halfway when the little boy finally took a notice to her.

"Who's she?"

Kerei froze in her tracks, cursing her luck. She kept her gaze on the ground, hoping they'd get her hint of wanting to leave.

"I don't know. I ran into her when I was following the signs," said Luke, yawning. "She's pretty clumsy."

Kerei bristled at his words. She knew they were true but she sure as heck didn't like anyone pointing out her flaws. She shot the boy a scalding glare.

"And she's pretty," the little boy said smiling sweetly. "Just like Kiara!"

Kiara stared at her companion, caught off guard, "Thanks Jack... I guess."

Luke only shrugged, "If black eyes don't creep you out and silver eyes don't give you the heebie jeebies then yeah, I suppose."

"Thanks," said Kiara drily.

"Your welcome," said Luke cheekily.

Jack stared at the older kids, baffled, "You guys are weird."

Before any of them could make another sound, shouting could be heard from around a corner. Whoever it was sounded angry and distressed. And maybe a bit crazy...

"Are you kidding me?! These arrows just go in circles!"

A boy with brown hair came around the corner but stopped short seeing the foursome. He held a bey in his right hand and held his hair with his left hand. His light blue eyes widened at them and he let his hand fall from his hair to his side.

"Uh, hi," he finally spoke. "Do any of you know the way out of this maze?"

Luke pulled at his white leather jacket, smug with himself, "I do."

Jack peered up at his hero, his eyes wide, "You do?"

Kiara walked over to Luke, her tone too calm, "You mean to tell me we've been wasting our time going in circles for no reason?"

"No," drawled out Luke, his grin growing larger with every passing second. "I've been leading us to the exit."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kiara.

Without speaking, Luke pointed to the ground and it started to shake. "The only way out of here is through the exit down below this maze. With all of our weight, the ground isn't stable enough to hold all of us up. I've been leading us to meet people to help with that little problem. Now the ground will break and we'll fall through."

Stunned silence met Luke's plan.

"You're going to kill us!" Kerei finally shrieked, surprising all of them. "You have no idea how far the ground is down below us! We could all become pancakes in less than two seconds!"

The gang plus one turned towards the panic silver eyed girl.

Jack's eyes widened in disbelief, "You can't become a pancake if you fall to your death. Your guts just splatter everywhere."

The new guy nodded, "It's true."

Kerei groaned but before she could say anything, the ground beneath them all crumbled and they all fell into darkness.

* * *

><p>In the next chapter you will find out what exactly is hidden beneath Mist Mountain... and who the new blader is!<p> 


	7. Hitting The Bottom

New chapter!

Hopefully you all enjoy it! I'm getting excited because in a couple of more chapters they're going to meet someone~

I give thanks to my BETA reader shadowritergirl who gave me permission to post this chapter;) I know... I know... she's pretty awesome, you guys can thank her later:)

Something I'm going to try is whenever you guys ask a question in a review, I think I'm going to answer your question up here or down below the next chapter... tell me what you guys think!

Feel free to ask question too! I love it when readers do that!

* * *

><p>Kerei tried to keep her footing as she clamped her mouth shut, preventing herself from screaming. Too many times she had bit her tongue from falling out of trees, screaming her head off. Well not this time! Even if she died falling into the maze, she was determined not to open her mouth.<p>

It didn't last long.

An ear splitting scream erupted from her mouth as she joined in with the other's cries of panic. The air whooshed around her body and she could literally feel her feet start to lift off the pathway she had been standing on. She glanced quickly at the others.

Jack was holding onto Kiara's leg, terrified for his life. The new guy was flailing, yelling something about never being able to become the number one blader. Luke was crouching, his icy blue eyes shut in concentration- probably coming to terms with himself Kerei assumed. And Kiara was about to shoot her bey blade into the-

Wait, what?

Kerei felt her heart pound in her ears as she realized what Kiara was about to do. Her father's words echoed into her head as she watched Kiara in slow motion pull her rip cord. I mean it child. The guardian that protects that mountain is unmerciful. There is a chance you will not make it out alive... unmerciful... not alive...

"LET IT RIP!"

A spark shot into the darkness and they watched as Kiara's bey hit solid ground below them. Kerei turned to the girl, her silver eyes wide in question.

She heard Kiara's voice boom at them as she scooped up Jack and launched herself after her bey- barely making the landing but unscratched and alive.

"JUMP!"

The new guy didn't hesitate. He fell next to Kiara and even skidded a few feet like a skipping stone over water. He appeared to be fine when he stopped, even after the rough tumble.

Luke was about to follow in pursuit when Jack yelled to him, "THE GIRL!"

He shot a quick glance over at Kerei. She stood frozen in her spot, her face pale and scared. An instant conclusion filled Luke's mind as she continued to stand stiff as a stick.

Kerei was afraid of heights. That's why she had been so terrified of his plan. And jumping from heights suddenly appeared out of the question. The ginger blader grit his teeth in annoyance. No one could carry their own weight these days.

He ran to her. They still had time. Only when he was a rough foot away did he watch in slow motion as the pathway Kerei stood on break away from Luke. He cursed under his breath, he now only had time to save himself. He turned towards Kiara and they locked eyes.

She gave him a swift nod, telling him she knew what he was about to do.

Luke took a deep breath before he jumped after Kerei. The ground Kiara, Jack, and the new guy stood on disappeared as they two bladers continued to fall. Just when Luke was about to loose sight of Kerei, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into him.

"Cac aw*!" he muttered as he searched for a way out of their death. "Cén fáth go bhfuil a bhí mé na cruinne*?"

XXXXXXXXX

Jack stared at the ground he was standing on next to Kiara. Ground! It took him about two seconds for his brain to catch up with what had happened. Kiara and he had been tumbling to their death when the next thing he knew he was soaring through the air and collapsing on dirt.

Oh how glorious it felt to be alive!

He threw Kiara his best smile and she tussled his hair in understanding. He was thanking her for saving his life... again.

Suddenly the new guy was next to them, panting heavily from an adrenaline kick he had received as he had flown through the air, "Heck yeah! Did you guys see that? The Max man made it! It felt like I was flying."

Jack laughed at what he now knew the new guy's name was Max enthusiastic outlook but stopped short when he heard Kiara whisper, "She's not going to make it."

The dirty blonde haired blader followed his friend's gaze and saw Luke about to jump to safety. Several feet away from the ginger haired blade stood the new girl, her body as stiff as a board. Her eyes were glazed over and she appeared to be a ghost, awaiting her doom.

Her look turned Jack's blood cold and he screamed at Luke. The only one who could save the petrified girl in time. "THE GIRL!"

Thankfully he had shouted just in time. Luke froze before his gaze snapped to his left. He charged after her without a second thought.

"They'll be okay," Max said softly, coming to stand behind Jack and Kiara.

They could only hope.

It was in slow motion as they watched Luke about to grab the girl when the concrete she stood on broke away from him. Oh no...

Jack watched Luke glance back at them. A crushing look in his icy blue eyes. No one noticed Kiara giving Luke a farewell nod before the ice blader threw himself down after the silver eyed girl. He was still going to try to save her.

It was then the world fast forward. The concrete zoomed past the threesome's ledge. Some of the concrete continued to break apart as it smashed into the sides of the chasm and Jack feared for the two blader's lives who didn't land beside them when they had their chance.

At first they all stared into the chasm until no more could be seen. Then, a surreal feeling past through the small group and their minds became foggy. Luke didn't just die. No. No. No. No!

Jack and Kiara forgot about the girl as Luke's icy blue eyes started to haunt their minds. His defeated look. The way he forced his body to not jump to safety.

Max's voice broke through their grief, stunned, "What just happened?"

* * *

><p>*aw shit<p>

*why does the universe hate me?

Okay guys! R&R please:)


End file.
